


Watering The Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, It's important people, Omorashi, Smut, ao3tagoftheday please feature the first two tags here, same number of syllables, say it with me folks to the tune of despacito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harls has to piss, but she can't. Luckily Red's there to help her through it.





	Watering The Flowers

Harley  _really_  shouldn't have had the extra large drink before they left. But hydration is important

She was so full. Her abdomen looked like it had an orange shoved in it.

"Pammyyyyyyy can we stop somewhere? I gotta go" she pleaded in that cute whiny voice that makes Ivy give in to whatever she wants.

"I'm sorry Harls but we can't right now, we gotta get to a safehouse. We don't want Batman and the cops on our tail after that last job we pulled."

Harley crossed her legs and squirmed. She still had another hour of driving to hold it. And there was no guarantee there'd be a bathroom at the safehouse either, considering that to avoid rousing the suspicions of the world's greatest detective they'd had to go to some pretty unexpected places in the past.

She might not make it. But she had to try, she didn't wanna stain Pammy's new car.

Pamela looked over at her girlfriend, a crease of worry in her forehead. She could see Harley was desperate but knew they couldn't stop driving. She put her hand on Harley's shoulder.

"It'll be alright my precious petal. You'll be able to go, and if you can't hold it I'm here for you. It's OK, just breathe right now." 

Ivy squeezed her girlfriend's shoulder. "I'll always love you, OK Harley? No matter what happens babe. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Red. I love you too, so much." Harley put her hand on her girlfriend's and focused on squeezing it to distract from the large pressure in her bladder.

* * *

 

They were finally there, at an old abandoned mill. Batman wouldn't think to look for them in there, he'd first check local greenhouses and amusement parks, which there were an awful lot of near Gotham. Harley nearly jumped out of the car, and the sudden pressure from her step made her wince and double over trying to hold it in. Despite that however, she couldn't hold it all in, and felt a small bit get out leaving a wet spot on her pants.

"It's OK Harley, it's OK. Let's get inside and see if there's a bathroom or at least someplace with drainage," Pamela said.

Harley started wincing with every step, and Pamela noticed. "Here Harls, come here. How long have you been holding it?"

"7 hours. Ever since breakfast this mornin. I didn't think we'd have to leave so fast."

"It'll be alright sweetheart." Pamela grabbed Harley and picked her up, bridal carrying her so that she didn't have so much pressure on her bladder from walking.

There was no bathroom but luckily, being a mill, there was plenty of access to running water. Pamela used her powers to get some plants to make a seat. Her flower should be able to sit down and relax after all that holding after all. She set Harley down gently on the seat.

She'd almost made it, when she just couldn't hold it any longer. The running water from the mill had made it near impossible. As she was sitting down yellow started leaking down her thigh, past her shorts. 

Harleen looked down and hid her eyes in embarassment, but Pamela just held onto her tighter.

"Oh Harley, I'm sorry. It's OK babe, it'll be OK, let me grab some towels from the car to clean you up."

Harley sniffed, biting back tears, and nodded, hugging Ivy tightly before she left to get towels. 

"It's OK Harley, it's OK. I love you, so much." Ivy kept telling her as she helped Harley clean up.

After Harley cleaned up Ivy grabbed her her nice comfy set of pajamas, flower pattern ones. Harley put them on, and Ivy made a vine bed for the two of them. She sat Harley down and held her tightly. 

"I'm sorry I didn't stop anywhere babe. Are you gonna be OK flower?" Pamela asked

"Yeah I think so Pam-a-lamb. Thanks. And it's OK you don't gotta apologize. I love ya Red." 

Harley grabbed her girlfriend and hugged her tight, with her Pammy wrapping her arms around her, along with her vines. Keeping her Harley safe was her top priority. Nothing bad would happen to one while the other was around. And if anything did happen, well they'd always be there to help each other out.


End file.
